


Taking the Treat

by Shit_For_Tea



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Halloween, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 13:37:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2549468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shit_For_Tea/pseuds/Shit_For_Tea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Halloween and Arya's lost her best friend.<br/>But searching for her tends to become more of a treat than trick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking the Treat

**Author's Note:**

> My first one shot. I know it was a bit late but you do what you can do. Tell me if you liked it in the comments because Im not so sure I'm good at one shots. And enjoy!!

The house was crowded with sweaty people, all dancing to the shitty music that was being blasted from the speakers. It was super hof and stuffy and the pizza suit she had on didn't help. She looked for Danny's silver-white hair, but couldn't spot it anywhere.

Arya never wanted to come to the stupid Halloween party. Even though she was 22, she would rather be out trick or treating then see the slutty girls practically in their underwear, grinding the bodies against ugly, seedy men. All the girls in the room were dressed up- actually, dressed down and wearing so much make up they looked like Jigsaw from the saw movies.

She made her way into the kitchen, passing a couple that were intensely making out. She cringed, and entered the kitchen that would of made her Mother cry. Empty beer cans, pizza boxes and red plastic cups littered the granite benches and wooden floors. She adjusted to the bright light that bounced off the kitchen walls and thought back to her and Danny's previous conversation. After begging her to come trick or treating, she finally relented saying she would come. Or so she thought.

After waiting outside for what felt like days, Danny never came out of the house wearing their usual food costumes. This year, Arya was dressed as a pizza and Danny was supposed to go as a burger but completely ditched her for the college party that was being held down the road. Arya spotted her familiar hair colour that was entering the party. She stormed up there as fast as she could and searched, and searched for her missing friend.

"BOO!"

"Whaah." Arya turned on her heels and punched the lanky man square in the nose. He had curly blonde hair and pasty pale skin. "Why he fuck would you do that asshole?!" She screamed, making people nearby turn their heads.

"Hey, Lommy may be an asshole but there's no need to get saucy." The other man said. He was very fat, his belly jiggling with every breath he took. He had stubby fat fingers and sweat black hair that stuck to his face. Just looking at him made her want to puke.

"That was the worst pun I've ever heard. And what the fuck is a Lommy?" She asked fiercely.

"Me." The lanky man said, "My name is Lommy. And this is Hot Pie." He said, pointing to the fat boy next to him.

"We're your parents high when they named you two?"

"No, they were just kind of cheesy." Hot Pie said, laughing at his own joke.

"Ok, stop with the puns!"

"What are you doing here anyways? You look like you weren't planning to be here."

"I'm looking for my best friend. She has silver-white hair, a great body and is pretty much every mans fantasy. You seen her?" She asked, grabbing the beer off Lommy and taking a big gulp.

"My fantasy is a slice of you." Lommy said while Hot Pie secretly high fives him.

"Do you want to get punched again?" She asked. He quickly shook his head and shut his mouth. "Well, have you?" She asked, beginning to grow impatient.

"Yeah, she's with Drogo."

"Drogo? What's with all these fucked up names?" Lommy shrugged his shoulders before motioning her to follow him.

Hot Pie and Lommy led her into a room full of sluts and pretentious men. She scoffed at the girl from her class who was practically naked, kissing a guy who looked 10 years older than her. The crowd died down and they came across a small seating area. Danny was sitting on a very, very tall man with huge bulging muscles. He had olive tanned skin and almond shaped eyes. His long, greasy hair was put in a ponytail. The tattoos that lined his arms were all in a different language, so Arya couldn't read them. The one thing that stood out the most about this man were the scars that roamed his body. And yes, he did have his shirt off.

"Oh Haayy Arya, this is Drogo. Isn't he hot?" She exclaimed, clearly pissed.

"You got drunk off shitty alcohol. I mean really Danny, it's fucking goon!"

"Jeez Arya, lighten up a bit. Find yourself a man and get that ridiculous costume off!" She was definitely not going to take the outfit off. She only had a very short dress which fit her like a second skin underneath. It was black with lace over the top and exposed a lot more skin. Her breast practically stuck out, making her look like a slut.

Arya was too lost in her thoughts, she didn't feel Danny come up behind her. Like lightning, she unzipped the costume and pulled it down. The dress came with it, exposing her black lacy bra. "DANNY!" She shouted as she quickly fixed up her dress. Beside Drogo there was a very attractive man. He had coal black hair and sparkling blue eyes. His muscles bulged underneath his tee-shirt and when he stood up, he towered over everyone. He was also at that moment, staring at her breasts.

"Hey." He said, passing Danny and Drogo who were making out.

"Hi..." She said awkwardly. This is why she hated parties.

"I'm Gendry."

"I'm... I'm Arya." She replied, somehow nervous.

"Do you wanna get outta here?" Arya didn't know why she accepted. She just got a rush of craziness and did.

They walked to his apartment and talked about things. He talked about work, the course he was doing at college and football. She talked about her family (leaving out the part where her dad died), college and music.

When they got to the apartment, he turned around and started kissing her. Arya kissed him back, enjoying the familiar sensation that pooled in her belly. They both started ripping at each others clothes, falling onto the couch. He kissed every inch of her body, and when he got down to her sex he put his mouth over the soft spot. She moaned continuously as he sucked and licked over, and over again. She reached peak and was writhing beneath him as he still sucked and licked until her shuddering stopped.

He kissed his way back up to her and she held his head and said, "Gendry," her voice was breathy and hopefully sounded sexy, "I like you." He moved up and kissed her, sliding his tongue into her mouth. She could taste herself on him and all she could do was silently thank Danny for leading her to the party.


End file.
